cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Doggie Rescue Center
|Unlock = |Cost = 38,000 |Cash = |Sell = 1900 |Size = 4x4 |Construction = 7 |Allows = 1000 |Profit = }} See also: Doggie Rescue Center 2, Doggie Rescue Center 3 The is a 4x4 community building in CityVille. The first Doggie Rescue Center is free to place from the Goal. It costs to buy and allows . On completion of this building, 3 Doggie Lovers will start walking your city streets. These volunteers are needed to rescue lost Doggies and return them to their homes. __TOC__ Collecting Bonuses Doggie Lovers Doggies randomly escape or runoff from your houses. Doggie Lovers are volunteers who find lost Doggies and return them home safely. These positions are filled by your neighbors. To be on duty they need to be replenished with Doggie Treat Bags. To get Doggie Treat Bags are obtained through wall post requests. Helping a neighbor will also reward you with Doggie Treat Bag. Treat Bags are also for sale for each. Upgrading your Doggie Rescue Center allows you to have more Doggie Lovers on duty. Upgrades Level 2 To upgrade Doggie Rescue Center, you need to rescue 30 Doggies. New Doggies available to rescue at this level is Penelope the Poodle. You also have two new Doggie Lovers for a total of 5 walking your city streets. Level 3 To upgrade Doggie Rescue Center 2, you need to rescue 60 Doggies. New Doggies available to rescue at this level is Dot the Dalmatian. You also have one new Doggie Lover for a total of 6 walking your city streets. Doggies and Doggie Lovers The Doggies and Doggie Lovers feature was added to CityVille on October 11th, 2011. This introduced a new gameplay where Doggies randomly appear when you collect from your housing, where there is a chance of a doggie escaping and running off. Doggie Lovers rescue the Doggie but require Doggie Treat Bags (gifted by friends or paid for with 3 City Cash) to stay on duty. If you click on a Doggie for which you don't have enough Doggie Treats,you can either ask for more Doggie Treat Bags via wall feed posts, or spend at once to rescue instantly. Once rescued, players will be rewarded with coins or exclusive items, and a collectible towards the Doggie Rescue Collection. Doggies, Required Doggies Lovers, Reward *Goldie the Golden Retriever, 1 Doggie Lover having , . *Charlie the King Charles Spaniel, 2 Doggie Lovers having , . *Geoffrey the German Shepherd, 3 Doggie Lovers having , . *Penelope the Poodle, 5 Doggie Lovers having , . *Dot the Dalmatian, 6 Doggie Lovers having , List of Doggies Rates and Ratios *Note that these chances are used when game selects between available doggies. To get the true chance, multiply the number with 0.2, because residences have 20% chance that a doggie will appear. *'L1' - Doggie Rescue Center level 1 *'L2' - Doggie Rescue Center level 2 *'L3' - Doggie Rescue Center level 3 Category:Community Buildings Category:Community Building Upgrades